GSR Adventskalender
by CyaSunn
Summary: Weihnachtsbetriebsfeier am LVPD. Einige Teammitglieder werden sehr unzufrieden sein, andere sich dagegen köstlich amüsieren. Aber letzten Endes kommt doch jeder auf seine Kosten...
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Sunny :)  
Rating: vorläufig T  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: GSR  
Summery: Weihnachtsbetriebsfeier am LVPD. Einige Teammitglieder werden sehr unzufrieden sein, andere sich dagegen köstlich amüsieren. Aber letzten Endes kommt doch jeder auf seine Kosten ;)  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder CSI, noch seine Charaktere. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
A/N: Das ist eine Art Adventskalender für alle GSR-Shipper. Ich werde es allerdings nicht schaffen, jeden Tag ein Chappi hochzuladen, da mein Internet zur Zeit etwas spinnt (außerdem bin ich dieses WE nicht da). Ich hoffte, ihr verzeiht mir. Alle Chappis werden natürlich am nächstmöglichen Tag nachgeladen ;) Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß!

**

* * *

**

**GSR-Adventskalender  
**

1. Kapitel

„Das werde ich _nicht_ tun!" „Jeder ist mal dran, Sara. Letztes Jahr war es Sofia, dieses Mal bist du an der Reihe. Das Los hat entschieden." „Aber-" „Nichts aber. Es ist doch nur für einen Abend." „Es ist _Ecklie_!"

Sara versuchte verzweifelt, sich davor zu drücken, einen Abend lang auf der Weihnachtsbetriebsfeier Ecklies Begleitung zu spielen.

Jedes Jahr versammelten sich alle Frauen des Labors und des Departments und losten – wobei jeder insgeheim hoffte, zu verlieren. Und dieses Mal hatte Sara das entscheidende Los gezogen und „gewonnen".

„Bitte, Leute... Cath... Kannst du nicht...? Du kannst doch ganz gut mit ihm... Bitte..."

Sara schauderte allein beim Gedanken an Ecklie, und ihn dann noch einen Abend lang bedienen zu müssen, gehörte zu den schlimmsten Dingen, die sie sich vorstellen konnte. Aber Catherine schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Vergiss es. Ich geh mit Warrick auf diese Feier und das lass ich mir bestimmt nicht ausreden."

Sara hatte lange zusehen müssen, wie Catherine und er umeinander geschwirrt waren wie einsame Fliegen und war froh, dass die beiden sich jetzt endlich zusammengerauft hatten und sich scheinbar öfter trafen. So gab sie sich schließlich geschlagen und akzeptierte ihr Schicksal.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**Ja ja, ich weiß, kurz... Gibt ja bald wieder was -gg- Immer hübsch reviewen ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**SASC:** Wo fehlen Wörter? -irritiert umseh- Na ja, egal... Hat ja anscheinend jeder verstanden ;)  
**Lizzy:** Bald ist, wenn ich 1.) neuen Stoff für euch hab 2.) das Internet tut und 3.) ich nen PC zur Verfügung hab (d.h. zuhause bin) Okay? -gg-  
**Fire:** Ja, solange die oben ersichtlichen Dinge zutreffen, gibt's jeden Tag eins. Und denk immer dran: Wenn mal einen Tag nix kommt, kommen am nächsten 2... ;)  
Ach, Griss bleibt auch nicht so ganz verschont... -gg-  
**sunnymausi:** Ja ja, immer mit der Ruhe... Kommt ja schnell genug was nach... -smile-  
**Kassel:** Tut mir Leid, aber die Idee mit dem Adventskalender kam erst 2 Tage vor dem ersten, da musste ich schnell was schreiben... Hier hast du ja mehr ;)

Leider müsst ihr euch jetzt noch mal mit was Kurzem zufrieden geben, aber das hiernach wird dafür viel länger - versprech-

* * *

2. Kapitel

„Cath, Warrick, Nick – Doppelmord in Henderson. Nehmt Greg mit. Sara kommt mit mir. Sofort."

Grissoms Tonfall ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Während er den Raum verließ und Sara ihm schnell folgte, lehnte sich Catherine zu Warrick und Nick rüber.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?", fragte sie irritiert nach.

„Er hat gewonnen."

„Ah.", machte Catherine wissend. „Das erklärt sein Verhalten natürlich."

Selbstverständlich mussten auch die Männer der beiden Dienststellen darum losen, wem die entscheidende Rolle zufallen würde, sich als Weihnachtsmann für die allseits beliebte Feier zu verkleiden.

„Freuen wir uns auf eine lustige Weihnachtsfeier mit Sara als Ecklies Begleitung und Grissom als Weihnachtsmann!"

Warrick und Catherine fielen in Nicks Lachen ein, bis ein noch nichts ahnender Greg den Raum betrat und ziemlich verwirrt eine Erklärung verlangte, die er auch bald darauf bekommen sollte.

* * *

So, hier habt ihr das von Samstag... Seit froh, dass ich krank bin -gg- 


	3. Chapter 3

Und das dritte...

* * *

Kapitel 3

Sara spielte mit den Knöpfen des Autoradios, während Grissom den Wagen zum Tatort lenkte. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch schließlich war sie mit dem Sender – bzw. dem Lied, das er spielte – zufrieden. Grissom hörte dem Sänger kurz zu, dann erkannte er, wer es war.

Hell und sanft klang Enrique Iglesias Stimme zu seinem Hit „She be the one" aus dem Radio.

Grissom mochte zwar sonst eher Klassik und konnte auch Enrique Iglesias nicht besonders gut leiden, aber dieser Song hatte etwas.

Er sah zu Sara, die ein kleines Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte und leise die Musik mitsummte. Grissom wurde wieder einmal bewusst, wie schön sie doch war und was er für ein Idiot sein musste, sie gehen zu lassen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um den Gedanken loszuwerden, und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Straße vor sich.

_  
Don't fool yourself  
You can't stop it if you try  
And it's a bumpy ride _

She be the one  
She be the drug  
She's gonna take you high, take your love  
And never get enough  
She be the one  
She be the bomb  
Watch out here she comes  
You know you're gonna get some

Warum musste er bei diesem Song eigentlich immer an Sara denken? Es war ja nicht so, dass er sie lieben würde oder so was in der Art... es war nur eine kleine... Schwärmerei?

_Oh Gott, ich **bin** verliebt in Sara!_

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie einen Schlag. Das durfte nicht wahr sein.

Grissom schluckte, schaltete wortlos das Radio aus und hörte nicht auf Saras Protest. Er sah stur auf die gerade Straße und bloß nicht zu Sara.

**TBC...

* * *

**

Das Lied ist "She be the one" von Enrique Iglesias. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

„Was meint ihr, wie lange wird Grissom es in diesem Kostüm aushalten?", fragte Catherine. Ihre Hand lag auf Warricks Arm; sie belegten die Rückbank, Nick steuerte das Auto und Greg saß auf dem Beifahrersitz.

„Hmm... 5 Minuten?", vermutete Nick.

„Ich sage ja keine Sekunde.", grinste Greg. „Wenn er es sieht, wird er es sofort wegschmeißen und fliehen."

„Glaub ich nicht. Ich denke, er wird es den ganzen Abend lang tragen. Allein schon, weil er sich gern versteckt und nicht alle wissen, dass er das in dem Kostüm ist.", riet Catherine.

„Ich schließe mich da ganz meinem Engel an.", meinte Warrick und küsste die Frau neben sich.

Greg und Nick verdrehten gleichzeitig die Augen, und wechselten das Thema.

„Und Sara? Wie lange braucht sie, bis sie Ecklie beschimpft?"

„Noch vor der Feier.", lautete Warricks Tipp darauf und Catherine nickte zustimmend.

„Nein, eher nicht. Sie hält bis zum Ende durch und macht ihn dann am Tag danach vor allen fertig.", sagte Greg völlig überzeugt.

„Ich sag ja so ca. 2 Stunden nach dem Eintreffen auf der Party. Wenn sie schon einiges an Alkohol intus hat und sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten kann.", erklärte Nick.

„Worum wetten wir?"

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

Und das von heute... puhh... geschafft ;)

* * *

Kapitel 5

Nach ihrer Schicht fuhr Sara nach Hause. Völlig in Gedanken an die bevorstehende Party, bemerkte sie nicht, wie sie eine rote Ampel überfuhr. Gott sei Dank wurde niemand verletzt.

Als sie zuhause ankam und ihre Tür aufschloss, lag ihre ganze Wohnung im Dunkeln. Sie war längst daran gewöhnt, allein zu sein. Trotzdem überkam sie mal wieder sie Vorstellung, wie es wohl wäre, mit jemandem zusammen zu wohnen. Nicht mit jemandem. Mit Grissom. Es war immer Grissom in ihrer Fantasie. Sie sollte sich das endlich abgewöhnen...

Sara seufzte. Sie würde wahrscheinlich ihr Leben lang darauf hoffen, dass Grissom irgendwann einmal...

„Lass das, Sidle!", sagte sie wütend zu sich selbst und ging ins Badezimmer, um noch schnell zu duschen, bevor sie einkaufen ging. Das war nämlich dringend mal nötig.

**TBC...

* * *

**

REVIEWS!!!! -verlang u brauch- 


	6. Chapter 6

**Lizzy:** Ach, nimm's nicht so schwer mit dem Review... DU HAST ES JA ZUMINDEST EINMAL GELESEN! -heul- -flenn-  
**Ingrid:** Und hier ist schon das Nikolaus-Chappi... ;)  
**Fire:** Danke, Süße. Ich hebe deine Stimmung? Wenn das so abfärbt, dann mach dich heute auf Lachanfälle gefasst  
**Kassel:** Dafür ist dieses Kapitel gaaaaanz lang... Extra weil heute Nikolaus ist! -tröst- -knuddel-

* * *

Kapitel 6

Grissom guckte sich um. Überall Frauenunterwäsche, wohin er auch sah. Wie sollte man sich denn da zurechtfinden? Ach, verdammt. Reichte es nicht, dass er den Weihnachtsmann für alle spielen musste; war es wirklich auch noch nötig, für alle Geschenke zu besorgen? Okay, Greg und Nick waren abgehakt. Nick bekam einen Schlüsselanhänger mit einem „Smarter Texanier"-Schild; für Greg hatte er eine CD besorgt. Irgendwas mit „Blue night" oder so.

Er sah noch mal in seine Tüte. Green Day. Na ja, fast richtig.

Nun stand er also hier in der Abteilung für Frauendessous, nur weil Catherine mal erwähnt hatte, sie würde irgendwas davon gerne haben. Dumm nur, dass er den Namen leider völlig vergessen hatte.

„Grissom?" Er schluckte. Diese Stimme erkannte er überall. Ertappt drehte er sich um.

„Sara... was machst du denn hier?", fragte er, hauptsächlich, um Zeit zu gewinnen.

Sie lachte.

„Was _ich_ hier mache? Die Frage ist doch wohl eher, was _du_ hier machst, nicht wahr?" „Ich... also... das ist nicht für mich..."

Grissoms Blick fiel auf die – überwiegend schwarzen – BHs und Slips, die Sara in ihrem Korb liegen hatte und versuchte, sich sie darin nicht vorzustellen. Es gelang ihm nicht. Immer wieder drängte sich das Bild von Sara in den provokativen Dessous in seine Gedanken. Als die Fantasie-Sara auch noch den BH öffnete und ihn langsam an ihren Armen heruntergleiten ließ, war es um Grissoms Beherrschung geschehen. Er biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Grissom, alles in Ordnung?"

Saras Hand lag auf seinem Arm, sie war vollständig bekleidet und ihre Augen drückten Besorgnis aus.

„Ja... klar.", antwortete Grissom wenig überzeugend und riss sich zusammen.

„Dann erklär mir doch bitte, was du hier machst." „Ich kaufe Weihnachtsgeschenke."

Sara zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn äußerst zweifelnd an.

„Grissom, du hast mir noch gar nicht erzählt, dass du nicht länger zum _Club der Singles Anfang 50_ gehörst." „Was denn für ein Club?", fragte Grissom völlig ernsthaft.

„Grissom! Du weißt, was ich damit meinte!"

Grissom musste leicht grinsen. Sie war unglaublich niedlich, wenn sie sich so über ihn aufregte.

„Ich suche was für Cath.", erklärte er widerwillig.

„Für _Catherine_? Aber Cath und Warrick sind doch-" „Ich weiß, dass die beiden ein Paar sind. Was hat das mit meinem Weihnachtsgeschenk zu tun?"

Sara verdrehte die Augen. Männer!

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie du es auffassen würdest, wenn ich dir Unterwäsche schenken würde, aber normalerweise bedeutet das, dass man mit jemandem ins Bett will." „Aber ich will nicht mit Cath-" „Nein, aber das sagt es aus." „Jeder weiß, dass ich nicht mit Cath- Wozu so ein Quatsch?" „Das ist einfach die allgemeine Auffassung." „Aber das ist überflüssig."

Sara seufzte. Warum zur Hölle musste er immer über alles diskutieren? Sie beschloss, es sein zu lassen.

„Was darf's sein, Mr. Grissom?", fragte sie stattdessen.

„Wie bitte?" „Du siehst ein wenig hilflos aus. Also, wie sollen Catherines neue Dessous aussehen?" „Ähm... sie hat da mal was erwähnt, aber... an den Namen erinnere ich mich nicht mehr..."

Sara musste grinsen. Typisch Grissom.

„Na ja, hier bist du zumindest falsch. Hier kaufen Frauen wie ich unsere Unterwäsche. Catherine ist eine ganz andere Klasse."

Sie führte ihn ein paar Gänge weiter zu den teureren Dessous.

„Hier sind wir schon richtiger. Hmm... schwarz oder rot, Griss?" „Was weiß denn ich!" „Rot.", entschied Sara kurzerhand.

Sie guckte sich eine Weile um, während Grissom nur dastand und ihr zusah. Dann hatte sie ihre Wahl getroffen.

„Größe?" „Ähm..."

Sara drehte sich in Zeitlupe zu Grissom um.

„Du weißt nicht, welche Größe sie hat, willst ihr aber Dessous kaufen?" „Uhm... ja?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Das ist das Dümmste, was ich seit langem gehört habe." „Tut mir Leid." „Also, versuchen wir mal zu schätzen... Hat sie mehr oder weniger als ich, was meinst du?"

Sara konnte beobachten, wie sich Grissoms Gesicht dunkelrot färbte. Sein Blick wanderte kurz zu ihren Brüsten, dann aber sofort wieder zurück zu ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht?"

Sie nahm wortlos ihr Handy aus der Tasche und drückte die Wahlwiederholungstaste.

„Greg? Hey, du kannst doch Schlösser knacken, oder?"

Sara begann zu grinsen.

„Sehr gut. Dann habe ich die perfekte Aufgabe für dich."

Grissom sah Sara schweigend zu. Was zur Hölle hatte sie vor?

„Geh mal in den Umkleideraum. Ist jemand außer dir da? Nein? Gut. Geh zu Catherines Spind und mach ihn auf."

Grissoms Augen weiteten sich.

„Sara, du kannst doch nicht-" „Willst du dein Geschenk? Ja? Dann sei hübsch still und lass mich machen."

Sara lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf das Gespräch mit Greg.

„Warum dauert das so lange? Na endlich. Such ihren BH."

Sie grinste verschmitzt.

„Greg, lass das und mach das, was ich dir sage. Und _nur_ das."

Grissoms Mund klappte auf. Sara stiftete gerade einen Kollegen dazu an, das Schloss eines anderen Kollegen zu knacken und er konnte absolut nichts dagegen tun.

„Sag mir die Größe."

Sara wartete einen Augenblick, dann beendete sie das Gespräch.

„Danke. Schrank wieder zu, weg da und kein Wort zu irgendwem."

Sie lächelte leicht.

„Ja, ich erklär's dir irgendwann... Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen."

Sie legte auf, griff nach den Dessous in der richtigen Größe und drückte sie Grissom in die Hand.

„Jetzt geh schön bezahlen."

**TBC...

* * *

Und da bin ich auch schon wieder... Hat's euch gefallen? Dann schön den lila Knopf da unten drücken und der lieben Sunny ein Review schreiben (bei Nichtgefallen natürlich auch -gg-) **

Euch allen einen schönen Nikolaus! -Kekse an alle verteil-


	7. Chapter 7

**Lizzy:** Was hast du denn sonst noch so bekommen? -gg- Ja ja, schon dabei...  
**Rebekka:** Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl! -satulier-  
**Fire:** Bitte, willst du dazu Milch? -Glas mit Milch reich- Das würdest du mir doch nicht antun... oder?????? -panisch um mich blick-  
**Nea:** Na das freut mich zu hören ;)

* * *

Kapitel 7

„So, jetzt haben wir Geschenke für das halbe Department. Können wir jetzt eine kleine Pause machen und einen Kaffee trinken gehen? _Bitte_?", fragte Sara. Sie war total erschöpft. Kein Wunder, schließlich war sie auch gerade geschlagene vier Stunden durch die Stadt gelaufen und hatte Geschenke besorgt. Und das auch noch mit Grissom – der nicht nur ein furchtbarer Gesprächspartner war (er redete so viel wie Ecklie Komplimente machte...), sondern auch noch an jedem ihrer Geschenkvorschläge etwas auszusetzen hatte.

„Du bezahlst.", meinte Grissom nur.

„Kommt ja gar nicht in die Tüte! Ich muss hier mit Ecklie auf die Party gehen, du kannst mir ruhig mal einen Kaffee ausgeben!" „Aber ich muss den Weihnachtsmann spielen und für alle die Geschenke bezahlen. Ich gehe noch pleite."

Mittlerweile waren die beiden am Café angekommen und nahmen an einem Tisch Platz.

„_Ecklie_!" „Hallo, Weihnachtsmannkostüm! Ich und ein Weihnachtsmannkostüm! mit Bart und allem! Das ist viel schlimmer!"

Die Bedienung kam und sie bestellten schnell zwei Kaffee ohne die Augen voneinander zu nehmen.

„Nichts ist schlimmer als Ecklie!" „Bist du schon mal einen Tag lang in einem Weihnachtsmannkostüm durch die Gegend gerannt und hast dich lächerlich gemacht?"

Der Kaffee kam und die Kellnerin legte gleich die Rechnung daneben, doch keiner der beiden dachte auch nur daran, sie zu nehmen.

„Nein, aber ich muss Ecklie _bedienen_! Ihm alles holen, nett zu ihm sein, sozusagen seine Sklavin sein..." „Ecklie sieht zumindest nicht aus wie ein Weihnachtsmann.", widersprach Grissom.

Saras Mine wurde plötzlich seltsam ernst und gar nicht mehr so spielerisch-jammernd.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich Ecklie jederzeit vorziehen würde, auch wenn du aussiehst wie der Mann mit dem knielangen weißen Bart."

Wortlos zog Grissom die Rechnung zu sich heran und zückte sein Portmonee.

**TBC...**

* * *

Reviews für die kleine Sunny? -lieb guck- HEASMDL 


	8. Chapter 8

**Fire:** Sorry, habs zeitlich nicht geschafft mit den Chappis, aber dafür bekommst du ja jetzt auch wieder 4 auf einmal -gg-  
**Lizzy:** Siehe oben -gg- Du hast echt sonst nix bekommen? -mir Sorgen mach- Was hast n du für n Leben... -fg-  
**Nea:** Tut mir soooooo Sorry!! Ging nicht schneller...  
**Kassel:** Du bist unverschämt? -noch nicht bemerkt hab- Na ja, wie du meinst -gg-

Nach langer Zeit mal endlich wieder was aus den Untiefen meines Shipper-Gehirns ;) HAVE FUN!

* * *

Kapitel 8

„So, da wir nun eigentlich alle Geschenke haben, kann ich ja auch nach Hause gehen, oder? Ich brauch ein wenig Schlaf vor der nächsten Schicht."

Nur mit Mühe konnte Sara ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Sie hatte ewig nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Da waren immer diese Träume, die Träume von Grissom. Dem Mann, dem sie vor Jahren bereits ihr Herz geschenkt hatte. Lange Zeit waren die Träume nur ihre Vergangenheit und sie dachte, sie hätte den Schmerz endlich überwunden. Doch das hatte sie nicht. Sie liebte ihn jetzt noch mehr als jemals zuvor.

Seine Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, als er ihr antwortete.

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Geh nach Hause und schlaf dich aus."

„Willst du mich etwa loswerden?", fragte Sara grinsend. Er hatte so bereitwillig zugestimmt, dass es ihr einen Stich ins Herz versetzt hatte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, nur..." Grissom verstummte. Wie sollte er es nur erklären?

„Nur was?", fragte Sara leise. Leise und traurig.

Verdammt. Irgendwie hatte er sie schon wieder verletzt. Er sollte endlich mal darauf achten, was er sagte und tat, damit er ihr nicht immer wehtat.

„Ich muss doch noch das Geschenk für dich kaufen.", gab er dann endlich zu.

Sara begann zu lächeln. Hatte er das nicht gleich sagen können?

„Ich kriege ein Geschenk?" „Sicher."

„Bin schon weg.", sagte sie, reichte ihm die Taschen, die sie ihm netterweise abgenommen hatte und verschwand sehr schnell Richtung Autoparkhaus.

* * *

Und da war es auch schon wieder zuende -fg- Keine Angst, kommt ja noch ein paar ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Während Sara sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte, seufzte Grissom tief. Es war die Wahrheit gewesen, dass er noch ein Geschenk für Sara brauchte, aber er bezweifelte, dass sich das so schnell erledigen lassen würde. Er hatte nämlich absolut keine Ahnung, was er für sie besorgen sollte.

Er beschloss, sich erst mal zu entspannen und einfach umzusehen. Er würde schon wissen, was ihr gefallen würde, wenn er es erst mal sah.

Ungefähr eine Stunde später, hatte er fast sämtliche Geschäfte der Innenstadt abgeklappert und immer noch keine wirkliche Idee.

Er blieb stehen und ließ den Blick umherschweifen. Ein Lebensmittelladen, eine Boutique, eine Wäscherei, ein Schmuckladen, eine B- ein Schmuckladen? Er ein paar Meter zurück und entdeckte tatsächlich ein kleines Schmucklädchen.

_Warum nicht?_, fragte er sich und ging darauf zu.

Die Glocke über der Tür bimmelte, als Grissom eintrat und er zuckte leicht zusammen.

Er wandte sich erst nach rechts und musterte die Ware in den verschlossenen Glaskästen eine Weile. Dort waren Armbänder und Ringe. Er blickte geradeaus. Vor ihm standen Ständer mit Ohrringen. Das war auch nicht so ganz das Richtige. Links von ihm waren verschiedene Ketten aufgehängt. Grissom sah sie durch. Fast alle waren entweder viel zu groß oder einfach nicht Saras Stil. Er wollte schon aufgeben, als er plötzlich das perfekte Geschenk für Sara entdeckte. Ein Lächeln formte sich auf seinen Lippen. Er griff danach und ging dann sofort zur Kasse, um sie zu bezahlen.

* * *

Hier bin ich... -fg- Nee, klickt einfach weiter zum nächsten ;) 


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Sara saß in ihrem fast dunkeln Zimmer in ihrem Lieblingssessel und betrachtete noch einmal Grissoms Weihnachtsgeschenk, das sie in der Stadt besorgt hatte, bevor sie ihn getroffen hatte. Eine kleine Lampe spendete ihr dazu das nötige Licht.

Sie erkannte, wie genau der Künstler gearbeitet hatte. Sie suchte nach einem Detail, was fehlte, doch es gab keins. Alles war so, wie es sein musste.

Sie seufzte. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, ob sie es ihm persönlich geben sollte oder nicht. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie seine Reaktion gar nicht mitbekommen.

Die kleine Schnitzerei weiter musternd, schweiften ihre Gedanken weiter ab.

Was würde wohl passieren, wenn sie „In Liebe, Sara" oder so was in der Art auf einen Zettel schreiben würde und es nur auf seinen Büroschreibtisch legen würde?

Sie beschloss, es einfach zu versuchen. Breit grinsend legte die winzige Statue des seltensten Käfers der Welt auf ihren Nachtschrank und ging ins Bett.

* * *

Ohhh, die werden ja kürzer... -gerade erst bemerk- Sorry... Kann nix dafür -lalala- 


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Zweifeld stand Sara vor ihrem großen Spiegel, der an der Wand hing, und überlegte sich, ob sie wirklich so zur Weihnachtsfeier des Departments gehen sollte. Nicht, dass sie nicht gut aussah. Sie grinste. Nein. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie seit Jahren nicht so gut ausgesehen. Allerdings wollte sie auf keinen Fall, dass Catherine & Co. auf seltsame Gedanken kamen. Schließlich ging sie mit Ecklie dorthin.

Ihr Grinsen verblasste schlagartig, wenn sie an das dachte, was ihr bevorstand. Sie musste zum Labor fahren und Grissom das Geschenk auf den Schreibtisch legen, dann weiter zu Ecklie und ihn abholen. Nicht, das normalerweise die Männer die Frauen abholten. Schon allein aus Höflichkeit tat man das! Aber Ecklie war nun mal der Chef, und sie hatte sich nach seinen Wünschen zu richten.

Sie seufzte erneut, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und schob entschieden die Gedanken über ihr Aussehen beiseite. Wenn sie noch im Labor vorbeifahren wollte, dann wurde es allerhöchste Zeit.

Entschlossen nahm sie ihre Handtasche, überprüfte noch einmal, ob sie alles dabeihatte – vor allem das bereits verpackte Geschenk für Grissom – und verließ dann ihre Wohnung.

* * *

Und noch mal kürzer... Ist immer noch nicht meine Schuld -gg-

Das war's für heute... HEL!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Sunnymausi:** Bin schon dabei ;-)  
**Fire:** Ja ja, ich war doch erst um 5 zuhause -gg-  
**Nea:** Gnom? LOL!! Das ist _genail_!!  
**Schatz:** Danke für das Lob, Süße! -küsschen geb-  
**Lizzy:** Sorry, weder lang noch Reaktion aufs Geschenk -gg- Noch 2 Chappis warten, dann bekommst du deine Reaktion ;-)  
**Ingrid:** Ach, das schaffen sie schon... oder doch nicht? -fg-

* * *

Kapitel 12

Oh Gott, allein die Vorstellung, in diesem Ding da auf die Betriebsfeier des LVPD zu gehen, war grauenvoll!

Er starrte das Kostüm an, das nun über einem Haken an der Tür hing und malte sich aus, wie er damit zur Weihnachtsfeier gehen würde. Es war einfach lachhaft. Niemand konnte von ihm erwarten, dass er sich so lächerlich machte... oder?

Grissom seufzte. Er musste ein Weihnachtsmannkostüm anziehen und Ecklie ließ sich von Sara bedienen? Irgendwas lief da verdammt falsch. Sollte es nicht eigentlich umgekehrt sein? Zumindest in seiner Fantasie. Die Realität sah leider immer komplett anders aus als seine Vorstellungen.

Schweren Herzens griff Grissom nach dem Kostüm. Weiter hinausschieben konnte er es ja nicht. Schließlich war er bereits 15 Minuten zu spät – sofern er wirklich Ecklies Anweisungen befolgen wollte und eine Dreiviertelstunde zu früh kommen wollte.

Noch einmal laut aufseufzend, begann Grissom, sich umzuziehen.

**TBC...**

* * *

Und schon wieder vorbei... Tut mir ja echt Leid! -auf Knien vor euch rumrutsch- 


	13. Chapter 13

**Fire:** Da bin ich aber nicht mehr wach -fg- Wieso beschwert ihr euch eigentlich alle immer nur? -heulen geh- ;-)  
**Kassel:** Uhm... weiß nicht... weil's ein Adventskalender ist und die Türchen ja auch immer bloß mini-Schokostückchen enthalten? -gg- (Glück, dass ich immer einen richtigen Adventskaldender mit richtigen hübschen Geschenken von meiner Mum krieg -sie mal knuddel-)

* * *

Kapitel 13

Als Sara am Labor ankam, war der Parkplatz bereits fast leer. Sie sah sich schnell nach Grissoms Auto um. Glück gehabt, es war nicht da. Bei Grissom wusste man schließlich nie; der konnte auch an Weihnachten noch bis spät in die Nacht arbeiten. Sie allerdings auch, also beschloss sie, diesen Gedanken schnellstmöglich fallen zu lassen.

Sie stieg aus und betrat das Gebäude. Sie ging zu Grissoms Büro; Gott sei Dank achtete keiner groß auf sie.

Obwohl Grissoms Auto nicht da gewesen war, musste sie aufpassen. Deshalb spähte Sara vorsichtig durch die Glastür in Grissoms Büro. Niemand da; ganz so, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte. Sie stieß die Tür auf und lief schnell zu seinem Schreibtisch. Sie griff in ihre Tasche und zog das Päckchen heraus. Sie platzierte es in der Mitte seines Tisches und machte dann schnell, dass sie weg kam.

Auf dem Flur kam ihr Catherine bereits in ihrem Kleid und vollständig geschminkt entgegen.

„Hey Sara, was machst du denn noch hier? Woooow, stopp mal einen Augenblick!"

Catherine starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Auf Saras Lippen bildete sich ein Lächeln. Sie hatte ja gewusst, dass sie gut aussah. Trotzdem hatte sie mit der Begeisterung, mit der Catherine jetzt um sie herumlief, nicht gerechnet.

„Reg dich ab, Cath.", meinte Sara leichthin.

„Hast du dich für Ecklie so schick gemacht?", fragte Catherine. Das listige Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht sagte nichts Gutes aus.

„Nein, für den Weihnachtsmann." Zu spät bemerkte Sara, dass ja Grissom der Weihnachtsmann war. Ein raubtierhaftes Glitzern legte sich in Catherines Augen.

_Oh scheiße_, dachte Sara nur.

**TBC...**

* * *

Ja, ich bin's. Auf die Gefahr hin, dass ihr mich jetzt verflucht, weil ich euch schon wieder beim Lesen störe: Ende des Chappis! -fg-


	14. Chapter 14

**Liz:** Danke, nehm ich doch gern. Aber noch lieber hätte die kleine Sunny ne FF? -lieb guck- (Fire is bestimmt meiner Meinung -auf sie zähl-)  
**Ingrid:** Für dich doch immer ;-)  
**Schatz:** Hmm... Weil Cath die Leute supergut aushorchen kann (wie ich -breit grins-) Erpress mich nicht, denn dann komm ich und... und küss dich -gg-  
**Fire:** Willst du frech werden? Dann bekommst du nämlich nix mehr. N-I-X! Kapito? -böse guck-

* * *

Kapitel 14

Natürlich hatte er etwas im Labor vergessen. Ob nun einfach aus Schusseligkeit oder weil sein Unterbewusstsein immer noch Ausreden suchte, um nicht zur Feier zu gehen, wusste er nicht genau. Er tippte allerdings auf Möglichkeit 2.

Schnell eilte Grissom durch die Korridore. Er war – nach Ecklies Zeitplan – mittlerweile sogar 35 Minuten zu spät.

Er stieß die Tür zu seinem Büro auf, ging zu einem seiner Aktenschränke und holte das, was er vergessen hatte, heraus. Auf dem Rückweg blieb sein Blick an einem winzigen Päckchen auf seinem Schreibtisch hängen.

Verwundert legte Grissom die Stirn in Falten und ging darauf zu. Er nahm es in die Hand und begann vorsichtig, es auszuwickeln. Zum Vorschein kam eine kleine Statue. Es war ein Ebenbild des berühmtesten und auch berüchtigtsten Käfers der Welt. Kaum jemand hatte ihn je gesehen.

Er drehte die kleine Karte um, die an ihm befestigt war. _Love, Sara_. Grissoms Augen weiteten sich. Love? Es war zwar schon eine Weile her, dass er zur Schule gegangen war, doch was „love" hieß, wusste er noch.

Er musste schlucken. Das war bei Weitem das beste Geschenk, das er je bekommen hatte.

„Gott Sara, was tust du?", fragte er sich selbst, als er merkte, wie sehr er sich schon wieder zu ihr hingezogen fühlte – und das, obwohl sie wer weiß wie weit weg war. „Verdammt."

**TBC...**

* * *

Da bin ich ja schon wieder... Ich geh euch auf die Nerven, was? -gg- 


	15. Chapter 15

**Lizzy:** Ja klar, aber wann geh ich zur Schule? Ich muss schon meine Freundin, wenn ich bei ihr übernachte, immer in den Schlaf "erzählen"... ;-)  
**Fire:** Ich wusste, ich kann auf dich zählen -gg- Siehst du Lizzy, SCHREIB UNS NE FF! Ja, der totale Engel... LOL

* * *

Kapitel 15

Sara stand vor Ecklies Haus. Es war wirklich schön hier. Der Garten sah richtig freundlich aus, was so gar nicht zu Ecklie passte. Das Gebäude ragte meterweit in die Höhe und wirkte fast riesig.

„Mein Gott, was verdient der Typ?", fragte sie sich selbst, bevor sie mit einem kleinen Seufzen den Knopf der Klingel drückte.

Bald darauf öffnete sich die Tür und Ecklie stand vor ihr.

„Ah, Sara, da bist du ja."

Sara nickte nur knapp. Seit wann nannte er sie Sara?

Allerdings musste man zugeben, dass Ecklie für seine Verhältnisse heute recht gut aussah.

_Wetten, dass Grissom sogar in einer Mülltüte noch besser aussieht?_

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. _Hör auf, ständig an ihn zu denken!_, schalt sie sich selbst.

„Können wir?", fragte Ecklie ungeduldig.

„Natürlich.", erwiderte Sara, drehte sich um und ging voraus. Sie würde ihm ganz sicher nicht entgegenkommen und seinen Arm nehmen. Sie war gegen ihren Willen hier; und sie wollte ihn nicht zu falschen Schlussfolgerungen kommen lassen, indem sie nett zu ihm war.

* * *

Hey, wir haben heut den ersten Platz auf unserem Sportfest gemacht! -megafreu- 


	16. Chapter 16

**Ingrid:** Ich tu doch schon, was ich kann -gg-  
**Lizzy:** Aber vor allem würde er ohne alles besser aussehen als Ecklie... -fg- Aber ich mag hetzen doch so -gg-  
**Nea:** Na ja, Griss kann ja wenigstens noch schön Momente erleben... Aber Sara... -mich selber hau, weil ich im nächsten Chappi zu fies zu ihr bin-  
**Kassel:** Vielleicht weil deine Reviews auch immer so kurz sind? -fg-  
**Fire:** Ich glaub viel eher, dass da vor dem Engel noch ein "B" kommt - BENGEL -gg- Mir tut Sara auch Leid...  
**Schatz:** Ich mach ja schon, ich mach ja schon... Mensch, was seid ihr alle ungeduldig -gg-

* * *

Kapitel 16

Grissom sah sich in der Halle um. Es war riesig hier. Ecklie hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, als er diesen Raum gemietet hatte, das musste man ihm lassen.

Er stand noch in der Eingangstür, als Catherine plötzlich neben ihm auftauchte und ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund verpasste.

Grissom zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. Catherine grinste bloß und deutete über sich, bevor sie Warrick zu sich ranzog und ihm ebenfalls einen – wesentlich längeren – Kuss verpasste. Grissom lächelte nur sein berühmtes Halblächeln und machte schnell, dass er dort wegkam.

„Hey Weihnachtsmann, was bekomm ich zum Fest der Liebe?"

Grissom brauchte eine Weile um zu erkennen, dass Greg ihn gemeint hatte.

„Oh ähm... hier." Grissom griff in seinen Sack – ja, auch das war ihm nicht erspart geblieben – und holte Gregs von der Kassiererin sauber verpacktes Geschenk heraus.

Greg riss es ihm aus der Hand und machte sich sofort ans Auspacken. Grissom musste schmunzeln. Greg sah aus wie ein kleines Kind, das endlich zum Weihnachtsbaum durfte.

Gregs Augen fingen an zu glänzen, als er erkannte, was es war.

Egal wie furchtbar dieser Aufzug auch war, das war es irgendwie schon wert gewesen. Grissom hoffte nur, dass Sara sich über ihr Geschenk genauso oder noch ein wenig mehr freuen würde.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**Das war der erste Streich - und der nächste folgt sogleich! Schön weiterklicken ;-)


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

Sara sah den Mistelzweig über der Tür gerade noch rechtzeitig, sodass sie schnell stehen bleib und grinsend zusah, wie Mia stattdessen Ecklie küssen musste. Das Grinsen verging ihr aber schnell wieder, als ihr Plan, einfach alleine durch die Tür zu schreiten, durch Hodges verhindert wurde und sie sich einige Sekunden später mit den Lippen auf seinen wieder fand. Sobald Hodges sie losgelassen hatte, trat sie die Flucht nach vorne an – und rannte prompt in Ecklie, der sie dann auch noch zum Tanzen aufforderte.

Nachdem sie das hinter sich hatte, war sie Ecklie losgeworden, indem sie ihm erzählt hatte, sie müsste sich frisch machen gehen. Statt aber wirklich die Toilette zu besuchen, stattete sie lieber der Bar einen kleinen Abstecher ab.

„Was darf's sein?", fragte der Barkeeper hastig. Er hatte wohl sehr viel zu tun.

„Das hochprozentigste Getränk, das sie haben.", erwiderte Sara und verschwendete nicht einen Gedanken daran, dass sie mit dem Auto wieder nach Hause musste.

Schon bald wurde ihr das Getränk rübergeschoben und sie begann gierig, es zu leeren.

**TBC...**

* * *

Ach, wie schon das Kranksein ist, wenn man mit Chappis beglücken kann ;-) (ich war noch nie gut im Reimen -gg-) 


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

Nach der sechsten – oder war es doch schon die siebte? – Flasche mit der Flüssigkeit, die sie so entspannte, und dem dritten Glas Tequila, sah sie Ecklie auf sich zukommen. Hecktisch sprang sie auf und rannte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Zumindest dachte sie das. Kurz bevor sie Ecklie genau in die Arme gelaufen wäre, prallte sie gegen etwas Festes und klammerte sich Halt suchend an dieses Etwas.

Sie wurde zu einem Sitzplatz gebracht und wenig später spürte sie, wie der zuvor noch heftig pochende Schmerz in ihrer Nase nachließ. Dafür breitete sich eine eisige Kälte in ihr aus, die sie zusammenzucken ließ.

„Halt still. Das ist nur kaltes Wasser."

Sie erkannte Gregs Stimme und wusste, dass sie in Sicherheit war. Zumindest vorerst.

„Wo ist Ecklie?" „Nick versucht gerade, ihn loszuwerden. Weit genug weg."

Sara nickte und atmete hörbar aus. Greg verzog das Gesicht.

„Sag mal, ist das Einbildung oder stinkt dein Atem tatsächlich so nach Alkohol-Mix?"

Sara schwieg. Sie wusste, sie hatte keine Chance. Sie konnte Greg nicht anlügen. Zum Glück war es nicht Grissom, der sie jetzt so arg misstrauisch betrachtete.

„Du hast doch nicht schon wieder getrunken, oder Sara?" Immer noch war Schweigen die Antwort. Doch Greg hatte auch so schon verstanden.

„Komm, wir gehen tanzen."

* * *

Und jetzt Reviiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeews... -hahaha- 


	19. Chapter 19

**Lizzy:** Hast du ja schon -Zunge rausstreck- Zu was lass ich mich bloß immer überreden? -verzweifelt in den Himmel frag-  
**Ingrid:** Mir tut Sara ja auch Leid - aber sie ist ja jetzt in guten Händen... -gg-  
**Fire:** Immer mit der Ruhe hier, ich muss doch erst mal den Tanz mit Gregggo (ich bin auch besoffen - Greggo mit 3g! -lol-) schreiben... ;)  
**Schatz:** Tja, aber wenn du Ecklies Begleitung bist und leider durch die Tür musst, hast du nicht wirklich eine Wahl... -fg-

* * *

Kapitel 19

Es war wahnsinnig schwer, sich gleichzeitig darauf zu konzentrieren, dem Gespräch mit Greg zu folgen und darauf zu achten, die Füße richtig zu setzen. Sara hatte größte Probleme, zumal sie schon viel zu viel Alkohol intus hatte. Es war nicht gerade hilfreich, dass Greg sie herumwirbelte wie Staub in der Luft. Ihr war so schwindelig und schlecht, dass sie am liebsten auf der Stelle auf die Toilette gerannt wäre und sich übergeben hätte. Dennoch tat sie es nicht. Sie wusste genau, dass dies Gregs Art war, sie wegen ihres erhöhten Alkoholkonsums zu bestrafen.

Wieder eine Drehung. Oh Gott, das ging nicht mehr lange gut. Würde Greg sie auch nur ein kleines bisschen weniger festhalten, würde sie bestimmt irgendwem in die Arme fallen. Ganz sicher.

_Okay, jetzt ist es soweit. Entweder ich kotze gleich oder ich finde mich auf dem Boden wieder..._

Einige Sekunden später saß sie auf dem Schoß von irgendwem und versuchte angestrengt, etwas zu erkennen. Alles um sie herum drehte sich und sie kam sich vor wie auf einem Karussell.

„W-Was machst du denn hier?"

Sara stockte der Atem. Grissom. Von all den Leuten um sie herum hatte sie sich ausgerechnet Grissom aussuchen müssen. Das konnte ja nicht gut enden.

Endlich klärte sich ihre Sicht, doch leider ließ sie das auch erkennen, wie gut sie Stimmen zuordnen konnte. Sie saß tatsächlich auf Grissom.

**TBC...**

* * *

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuund Schnitt!

Jetzt war ich aber gemein... -gg- Ist ja nur ein Tag zum Warten, Leute ;-)


	20. Chapter 20

**Fire:** Glaub mir, ich weiß, wie lang so ein Tag sein kann... -gg- Im Himmel kannste ruhig erst mal bleiben ;-)

* * *

Kapitel 20

„Meint ihr, heute ist es soweit?", fragte Catherine die anderen, während sie Grissom und Sara aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtete.

„Na ja, lässt sich schwer sagen. Bei normalen Menschen wäre es schon längst passiert."

„Selbst Grissom und Sara sind der Macht von Weihnachten ausgeliefert.", sagte Greg, der breit grinsend auf sie zukam.

„Oh Greggo, wir sind so stolz auf dich! Du bist der Meister der Verkuppelei! Wie, zur Hölle, hast du es hinbekommen, dass Sara genau auf Grissom landet?"

Greg grinste nur geheimnisvoll und dachte nicht im Traum daran, den dreien zu erzählen, dass alles nur Zufall gewesen war.

Während Catherine und Nick Greg immer noch bewundernd anstarrten, fing Warrick plötzlich an zu fluchen.

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!" „Was ist denn los?" „Sie steht auf! Sie steht einfach auf! So eine Gelegenheit und dann steht sie einfach auf, das ist doch wohl nicht zu fassen!"

Catherine, Nick und Greg fuhren herum und starrten Sara empört an. Als ob das über die Entfernung was gebracht hätte.

„Wartet mal, Leute – Griss steht auch auf!" „Der geht doch nicht wirklich mit ihr nach draußen, oder?" „Doch, genau das tut er!"

Sie brachen in Jubel aus, bis sie bemerkten, dass alle Umstehenden sie seltsam von der Seite ansahen, woraufhin sie sich die Hände vor den Mund hielten und versuchten, das Lachen zu unterdrücken.

**TBC...**

* * *

Unser Chaos-Quatett ;-) (hmm... Chaos-Trio hört sich aber besser an... Können Cath&Warrick eine Person sein? Oder Nick&Greg?) 


	21. Chapter 21

Schatz: Aber Quartett hört sich so komisch an... ;-) Klar ist Greggo toll, aber nicht toller als ich, richtig, Schatz? -gg-  
Kassel: Ja ja ja, immer mit der Ruhe hier... Is ja nicht mehr lang bis Weihnachten ;-)  
Sunnymausi: Ich tu alles für n paar Reviews, wisst ihr doch -gg-  
Fire: Och, aber im Himmel ist es schön! -versuch, dich davon zu überzeugen- Nicht ganz... Aber so was in der Art... ;-)  
Lizzy: Du kannst nicht mal den Kalender lesen? Oh Süße, das müssen wir aber noch üben... -gg-

Und hier werden die Chappis auch schon wieder länger... -smile-

* * *

Kapitel 21

„Übrings, Sara...", fing Grissom an, wusste jedoch mal wieder nicht weiter. Mittlerweile standen sie im Garten vor einem riesigen leuchtenden Tannenbaum und in Saras Augen spiegelten sich die Lichter der Stadt.

„Ja, was ist?"

Sie war schon überrascht gewesen, als Grissom ihr folgte, doch nun war sie einfach nur noch restlos neugierig. Was zur Hölle wollte er von ihr?

Der Vorteil an dem Garten war, dass niemand außer ihnen dort war – niemand störte sie und Ecklie würde sie hier auch sicher nicht finden. Der Nachteil an dem Garten war, dass niemand außer ihnen dort war – niemand konnte darauf achten, dass sie nichts Falsches tat.

„Danke.", sagte Grissom einfach. _Dankeschön_ wäre viel zu lang und _Danke für dein Geschenk _brachte er auch nicht über die Lippen. Es war wie mit _Entschuldigung_ oder _Es tut mir Leid_. Grauenvoll schwer. Und _Ich liebe dich_ war ja wohl gänzlich zu vergessen. Er hatte es sein Leben lang nicht geschafft, sich an solche Sätze zu gewöhnen, also sagte er sie einfach nicht.

„Wofür?", fragte Sara völlig überrascht. Das Geschenk konnte es nicht sein. Es war unmöglich, dass er es schon gefunden hatte.

„Na dein Geschenk.", sagte Grissom wie selbstverständlich. Es war doch ihr Geschenk. Oder erlaubte sich da irgendwer einen bösen Scherz mit ihm? Nein, es war Saras Handschrift gewesen. Ganz sicher.

„Das hast du schon gefunden?"

Grissom sah, wie Saras Augen sich weiteten. Er runzelte die Stirn. Wo war das Problem?

„Ja, ich hatte was im Büro vergessen."

Verdammt. Es war alles so geplant gewesen, dass er es erst am nächsten Tag finden würde. Dann hätte sie dieses Problem jetzt nicht gehabt. Sie war sich nämlich sicher, er hätte sich auf keinen Fall vor allen anderen bei ihr bedankt.

„Bitte, keine Ursache.", sagte sie knapp. Sie wollte schon an ihm vorbei gehen, da hielt er sie noch einmal am Arm zurück.

„Das meine ich ernst, Sara. Das ist ein unglaubliches Geschenk."

Sara lächelte. Sie wusste, dass er sich gefreut hatte. Mehr als er es jetzt zeigte.

„Ich dachte einfach, es gefällt dir vielleicht." „Das tut es.", bekräftigte Grissom.

Saras Augen strahlten so sehr, dass Grissom sie beinahe geküsst hätte. Beinahe. Gerade noch rechtzeitig griff er in seinen Sack, den er vorsichtshalber mitgenommen hatte, und zog ihr Geschenk heraus.

„Was ist das?", fragte Sara. Grissom fragte sich, ob er sich verhört hatte, doch er meinte, ihre Stimme hätte leicht gezittert.

„Das Geschenk, das ich dir versprochen habe." „Du hast wirklich eins gekauft?"

Grissom konnte sehen, wie sich das kleine Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht in ein regelrechtes Strahlen verwandelte. Wow. Alleine dieses Gesicht war es schon wert gewesen. Wenn ihr jetzt noch das gefiel, was er für sie besorgt hatte, dann war seine Welt wieder in Ordnung.

Er überreichte ihr das Päckchen und Sara begann andächtig, es auszuwickeln. Doch nicht wie Greg es getan hatte – Sara wickelte langsam Schicht um Schicht ab und fasste das Geschenk an, als wäre es das Kostbarste auf der Welt.

Sara stockte der Atem, als sie die feine Kette in die Hand nahm. Wenn sie sich nicht völlig irrte – und das kam äußerst selten vor – war sie aus echtem Silber. Ganz zu schweigen von dem kleinen Engel, der den Anhänger darstellte. In seinen Händen war ein winzig kleiner Diamant.

Saras Mund klappte auf und sie hätte die Kette fast fallen gelassen, wäre die nicht so wertvoll.

„Aber-", begann sie, verstummte jedoch als Grissom ihr sanft die Kette aus der Hand nahm und um ihren Hals legte.

Sara schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl seiner wundervollen Hände. Es war so lange her, dass er sie so angefasst hatte... eigentlich war es noch nie so gewesen.

Das fehlende Gefühl seiner Hände ließ sie ihre Augen wieder öffnen. Sie sah direkt in Grissoms Augen, die sie so bewundernd ansahen wie noch nie. Sara kam sich vor, als wäre _sie_ der Diamant und nicht der Stein in den Händen des Engels.

Ohne nachzudenken griff Sara nach Grissoms Hand und zog ihn wieder mit sich nach drinnen. Erst auf der Tanzfläche erinnerte sie sich daran, wie schwer es sich doch mit zu viel Alkohol im Blut tanzen ließ. Doch es war bereits zu spät.

**TBC...

* * *

**

Sunny sagt jetzt erst mal bye... Morgen kriegt ihr euer Chappi noch, aber danach is ungewiss - denn da bin ich eigentlich PC-los. Wenn ich's irgendwie hinkrieg, bekommt ihr aber natürlich noch alle, was ihr verdient (oder auch nicht verdient -fg-)


	22. Chapter 22

**Kassel:** Mal gucken, vielleicht schenkt dir auch mal jemand eine solche Kette? -gg- Einen Engel für Grissoms Engel ;-)  
**Fire:** Der Himmel ist schön! Wirklich! Viel schöner als die Erde... -seufz- -schlechte Stimmung hab-

* * *

Kapitel 22 

„Geht es dir gut?", hörte Sara Grissoms Stimme an ihrem Ohr. Sie hatte den Kopf auf seiner Schulter und hielt sich auch sonst sehr an ihm fest. Ihr war so verdammt schlecht.

„Doch, doch, alles klar.", sagte sie schnell. Um nichts in der Welt wollte sie jetzt aufhören.

„Wie du meinst.", erwiderte Grissom leise. Sara nickte nur noch.

Ein paar Minuten hielt sie es so aus. Dann machte sie sich urplötzlich von ihm los und rannte Richtung Toilette. Grissom sah ihr einige Sekunden lang nach, dann folgte er ihr. Das Schild an der Tür, dass den Raum als Damentoilette kennzeichnete, übersah er gekonnt.

„Sara?" Statt einer Antwort hörte er nur leises Würgen. Er kümmerte sich nicht um die Frau, die am Waschbecken stand und ihn geschockt anstarrte, sondern öffnete die Kabinentür, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Als er Sara erkannte, hockte er sich neben sie und strich ihr vorsichtig die störenden Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er wartete geduldig, bis sie fertig war und reichte ihr dann ein Taschentuch. Sara wischte sich den Mund ab und stand dann auf. Sie trat aus der Kabine, in der sie zu zweit gerade mal so Platz gehabt hatten, und ging zum jetzt verlassenen Waschbecken. Sie wusch sich das Gesicht. Als sie in den Spiegel sah, erkannte sie Grissom hinter sich, der sie immer noch beobachtete. Sara schluckte. Sie kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck nur zu gut. Wut. Und richtig, er regte sich auch sofort auf, als sie sich umdrehte und ihm somit zeigte, dass sie fertig war.

„Es ist relativ unwahrscheinlich, dass du schwanger bist, krank bist du auch nicht, also gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit, wie dir so schlecht geworden sein kann. Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei?"

„Das geht dich gar nichts an, Grissom.", erwiderte Sara mit nur leichtem Widerstand. Sie war so müde. Sie wünschte sich, sie könnte sich jetzt einfach an seine Brust schmiegen und schlafen. So eine Diskussion war zu viel für sie. Den ganzen Abend vor Ecklie wegzulaufen hinterließ seine Spuren.

„Wie viel, Sara?", fragte Grissom gefährlich ruhig.

Sara sah auf ihre Schuhe und schwieg.

„Wie viel, Sara?", wiederholte Grissom.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", flüsterte Sara.

„Wie bitte?" „Ich weiß es nicht! Zu viel, von mir aus! Selbst wenn, ist es immer noch meine Sache, ich bin weder im Dienst noch greife ich irgendwen an!"

_Ich werde nicht weinen, nicht weinen, nicht- Scheiße._

Sara wollte sich umdrehen und den Raum verlassen, vor Grissom weglaufen, damit er nur ihre Tränen nicht sah. Aber sie kam nicht dazu.

Grissom nahm ihre Handgelenke und zog sie daran leicht in seine Richtung. Sara folgte bereitwillig. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, sich zu sträuben und außerdem schrie ihr gesamtes Inneres nach einer einzigen Berührung von ihm.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie in seinen Armen gelegen hatte, doch sie war sich genau dessen bewusst, dass es nicht gut war. Jede Sekunde, die sie länger in seinen Armen verbrachte, ließ sie sich mehr daran gewöhnen. Und das sollte sie nicht. Es würde sowieso nie wieder vorkommen. Trotzdem war sie nicht fähig, sich von ihm zu lösen, bis sie seine Stimme wieder hörte, die ihr leise zuflüsterte: „Ich fahr dich nach Hause. Komm."

**TBC...**

* * *

Hey Leute, es tut mir Leid, ich kann doch nix daran ändern... Ich versuch alles -versprech-


	23. Chapter 23

**Schatz:** Was tut man nicht alles für seine Frau... -Augen verdreh-  
**Sunnymausi:** Ach, des mit dem PC geht schon... ;-)  
**Fire:** Ich hätte ihn HIER NACH nie wieder gehen lassen -fg- -schon wieder schmutzige Gedanken hab- -mich nur ein winziges bisschen schäm- -gg-

Ich hab euch doch gesagt, ich krieg das mit dem PC hin - hier bin ich gg-

* * *

Kapitel 23

„Bleib." „Sara, ich-" „Bleib, Grissom. Du hast nicht mal ein Auto hier, weil wir mit meinem gefahren sind. Es ist viel zu kalt, um in einem Weihnachtsmannkostüm zu dir nach Hause zu laufen." „Aber-" „Es dauert zu Fuß locker zwei Stunden, Grissom. Meine Couch ist wirklich bequem. Und außerdem musst du doch aufpassen, dass ich meinen Vorrat nicht plündere."

Grissom seufzte. Gegen so viele Argumente kam er nicht an.

„Aber das lassen wir nicht zur Gewohnheit werden.", warnte er noch. Sara nickte nur. Es war ihr im Moment völlig egal, ob es wieder geschehen würde. Er würde bei ihr bleiben. Sie nicht alleine lassen. Vor Glück und Erleichterung hätte sie beinahe wieder angefangen zu weinen.

„Okay, du brauchst eine Decke, ein Kissen, ein Bettlaken..." „Decke reicht völlig.", widersprach Grissom. Sara sah ihn streng an.

„Nein, Grissom. Ein bisschen Manieren hab ich auch."

Sie holte aus dem Schrank neben ihrem Bett die benötigten Sachen und begann, das Sofa für die heutige Nacht vorzubereiten. Grissom, der ihr das Bettlaken aus der Hand nahm, stoppte sie.

„Ich krieg das alleine hin. Geh schon mal ins Bad und mach dich fertig."

Sara nickte, holte ihr Sachen und ging ins Badezimmer.

Als Grissom sich ungefähr zum tausendsten Mal umdrehte, reichte es Sara.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?", fragte sie leise.

„Na ja, ich glaube, ich verstehe unter „bequem" etwas anderes als du.", gab er zögernd zu.

Sara musste lachen. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm.

„Komm." Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. Grissom zog zwar die Augenbrauen fragend hoch, ergriff sie jedoch und stand mit Saras Hilfe Sekunden später auf den Füßen.

Sie führte ihn quer durchs Zimmer zu ihrem Bett. Mit jedem Schritt, den er machte, kam er sich mehr wie ein Eindringling vor. Das war nicht richtig.

Vor dem Bett schlug Sara die Decke einladend zurück und als Grissom nichts tat außer sie anzusehen, drückte sie ihn kurzerhand ins Kissen.

Sie sah, wie Grissom protestieren wollte, doch sie legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen und sagte: „Ich habe kein Problem mit der Couch."

Grissom sah Sara schweigend an. Sie sah zurück, musterte sein Gesicht. Das Gesicht, das sie so sehr liebte.

Die Tränen, die sich mal wieder in ihren Augen sammelten, ignorierend, hockte sie sich vors Bett, strich ihm kurz durch die Haare und deckte ihn zärtlich zu.

Als Sara aufstehen wollte, um zum Sofa zu gehen, hielt Grissom ihre Hand fest. Er hatte die Tränen in ihren Augen bemerkt und wollte sie so auf keinen Fall gehen lassen.

„Was ist los?", fragte er leise.

Sara biss sich auf die Lippe und presste ein „gar nichts" hervor. Natürlich glaubte er ihr nicht. Doch er fragte nicht länger nach, sondern strich ihr ganz einfach die Tränen, die sich nun –ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte – auf ihren Wangen befanden, aus dem Gesicht.

Vielleicht war es der Alkohol, vielleicht war es aber auch einfach die angestaute Liebe, doch egal, was es war, irgendwas brachte Sara dazu, sich vorzubeugen und ihn zu küssen.

Grissoms Körper gehorchte ihm nicht länger. Wie von selbst erwiderte er ihren Kuss und rutschte gleichzeitig ein Stück zurück, sodass sie sich neben ihn legen konnte, was sie auch sofort tat.

Mit jeder Sekunde, die er sie länger küsste, löste sich immer mehr von der eisernen Wand, die er um sein Herz aufgebaut hatte. Er bemerkte es, doch es war ihm egal. Er wollte Sara. Jetzt, hier und auf der Stelle.

Wie als ob sie seine Gedanken lesen konnte, löste sich Sara einen Augenblick von ihm und zog ihr Oberteil aus. Es war sowieso nur störend.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren sie beide komplett nackt. Sara war sich sicher, sie hatte bereits einige Kratzer abbekommen, doch es war ihr egal. Es fühlte sich an als würde ein Feuer in ihr brennen und mit jeder Berührung wuchs es nur noch.

Plötzlich stoppte Grissom und sah ihr in die Augen. Er wollte ihr so viel sagen, doch das Einzige, was über seine Lippen kam, war: „Du weißt, dass du wunderschön bist, oder?"

Sara nickte, obwohl sie es gerne noch öfter gehört hätte. Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt war anderes wichtiger. Sie wartete bereits seit Jahren darauf und nun ging ihr Wunsch endlich in Erfüllung.

**TBC...**

* * *

Und morgen kriegen wir das auch irgendwie hin -versprech- HEASMDL Wünsch euch nen schönen Heiligabend-Vortag ;-) 


	24. Chapter 24

**Fire:** Na na, du träumst aber seltsame Dinge... -gg-

Und jetzt gehts auf zum Endspurt... ;-)

* * *

Kapitel 24

Als Sara aufwachte, war es bereits Mittag. Sie gähnte und wollte sich aufrichten, da bemerkte sie den Arm, der um sie geschlungen war. Sie stoppte inmitten der Bewegung und begann zu lächeln.

Sie legte sich wieder hin und wartete still, bis Grissom aufwachte. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie aufwachte und sich so entspannt fühlte.

Natürlich hatte sie Angst. Natürlich wollte sie nicht, dass er sie wieder verließ. Doch irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, alle Zweifel und Ängste erst einmal in die hinterste Ecke ihres Kopfes zu verbannen.

Als Grissom neben ihr langsam die Augen aufschlug, wurde sie zwar wieder von der Angst eingeholt, schaffte es aber dennoch, ihre Stimme völlig normal klingen zu lassen.

„Guten Morgen.", begrüßte sie ihn.

Abgesehen von einem gemurmelten „Guten Mittag" sagte er nichts.

Sara seufzte lautlos. Irgendwoher kannte sie das doch.

„War das ein Traum oder ist das wirklich passiert?", fragte Grissom unsicher.

Sara lächelte und antwortete sanft: „Das war kein Traum."

Lange Zeit sagte keiner von beiden etwas; sie lagen einfach nur schweigend da und lauschten in die Stille.

„Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, was ich sagen soll.", gab Grissom leise zu.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest bleiben.", erwiderte Sara, beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Sara, ich-", fing Grissom an, doch Sara unterbrach ihn bereits. „Ich weiß, du wirst gehen. Wahrscheinlich kannst du gar nicht anders." „Es tut mir Leid."

Sara nickte. „Ja, ich weiß."

Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, um die aufkommenden Tränen zu verdrängen. Dann schluckte sie ein einige Male und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Als sie keine fand, sagte sie einfach das Erste, was ihr in den Sinn kam.

„Bleibst du noch auf einen Kaffee?"

Grissom öffnete bereits den Mund, um abzulehnen, da sah er, wie unglaublich viel Trauer in Saras Augen lag. Es war nicht fair, ihr so wehzutun. Schließlich ging es nur um einen Kaffee.

„Sicher."

Sara strahlte ihn an und er wusste, es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen.

* * *

„Auf Wiedersehen, Grissom.", sagte Sara. Sie konnte die Tränen nur noch mühsam zurückhalten, doch ihr Blick war tapfer und seltsam verständnisvoll.

„Auf Wiedersehen.", erwiderte Grissom, bewegte sich jedoch kein Stück von der Stelle.

Sara sah ihn aufmerksam an. Sie verstand nicht, warum er nicht ging, wollte ihn aber auf keinen Fall drängen. Er würde schon mit der Sprache rausrücken, wenn es soweit war.

„Eigentlich will ich überhaupt nicht gehen.", gab Grissom zu. Er erinnerte sich nicht, jemals so ehrlich gewesen zu sein, doch es tat gut. Vielleicht sollte er es öfter versuchen.

„Dann bleib." So wie Sara sagte, hörte es sich an, als sei es das Logischste der Welt. Wahrscheinlich war es das auch. Er liebte sie.

Grissom war selbst von seinen Gedanken so sehr erschrocken, dass er für kurze Zeit zu atmen vergaß. Doch er bemerkte auch, wie gut es sich anfühlte, sich nicht mehr selbst zu belügen.

Er sah Sara an. Ihre Augen waren voller Hoffnung. Irgendetwas in ihrem Blick berührte ihn zutiefst. Er konnte sehen, wie gerne sie ihn hätte glauben machen, alles wäre in bester Ordnung und ihr würde es gut gehen, aber es gelang ihr nicht mal im Ansatz. Sie litt, mit jeder Sekunde, die er dort länger untätig rumstand und nachdachte.

Ohne noch einen einzigen Gedanken an die Frage zu verschwenden, ob es richtig war, was er tat, zog er sie zu sich und küsste sie.

Sara fühlte sich, als würde sie in seinen Armen schmelzen. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Tränen des Glücks.

Dieser Kuss war anders als alle Küsse zuvor. Er basierte weder auf verdrängten Gefühlen, noch auf purem Verlangen. Er beruhte auf der überwältigenden Liebe, die die beiden empfanden.

Nicht ein Wort – nicht einmal einen Blick – brauchten sie, um zu wissen, worauf dieser Kuss hinauslaufen würde. Beiden war klar, dass Grissom nicht gehen würde. Weder heute noch irgendwann anders. Er würde bei ihr bleiben. Für immer.

**Ende

* * *

**

Das ist das Ende der Story... wer weiß, vll gibts nächstes Jahr eine Fortsetzung? -gg- Euch allen wunderschöne Weihnachten!


End file.
